ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
A Penguin's Memories
A Penguin's Memories is an animated film from 1987. It is an English dub and re-edit of the 1985 Japanese anime film called Penguin Memory. It is directed by Shunji Kimura and Garrett Fredrickson and is produced by Akira Sugatani and Fredrickson. It stars Gregory Snegoff as Mike, a penguin who served in the Delta War, who returns home after the war but has received post-traumatic stress disorder a few minutes before the war was over. It is produced by CM Land and Hakuhodo and is distributed by United Artists. Suntory Beer also produced the film, as it's where the film inspiration came from, but they were uncredited in the US release due to the product not getting a US release. A Penguin's Memories was released on June 12, 1987 to a mixed response, but it has seen a better light in modern times, and only grossed $14.6 million against it's budget of $9.9 million. It is the first film to be directed by Garrett Fredrickson Plot ''Coming soon! Cast *Gregory Snegoff as Mike *Debbie Reynolds as Jill *Frank Welker as Tom, Car Driver *Chuck McCann as Al *Lou Diamond Phillips as Jack *June Foray as Madam O'Hara & Mike's Mom *Dom Deluise as Paul *Lea Thompson as Susan & Peggy *Marshall Efron as Bob Adams *Hank Azaria as Dr. Moe *Burl Ives as The Librarian *Clancy Brown as Jimmy and Court Judge *Tom Bosley as The Piano Player *Tim Curry as The Police Officer Production After the release of the film in Japan, then new film producer Garrett Fredrickson saw the movie and decided to make an English language version, after getting the license to make one from CBS/Sony Records (in exchange for handling the soundtrack under Columbia Records in America), the dub went into production. It was originally slated for a January 1987 release but was pushed to June of that year because it took Fredrickson several months to find a distributor. Cindy and Donald Hewitt were hired to translate the film into English as well as rewrite some of the lines to make it more accustomed for American release. The two would later write Disney's English dubs of various Studio Ghibli films. When the film's title came to view by Fredrickson, he thought that the film's original title, which literally translates to ''Penguin's Memory: A Tale of Happiness, sounded rather clunky, and changed the movie's name to A Penguin's Memories. While the dub is fairly faithful to the original movie, a few differences were inserted as well, these include: *The film's opening music is shortened to just 21 seconds and the last few seconds of the music even play over the first few seconds of the movie. *Al's line "If we could give him a cold beer, he'd get better in no time." was changed to "You better give him some medicine, Mike, or he'll die." *When Al is describing his girlfriend, he instead describes her as "the most beautiful penguin you'll ever see" *Mike saying Jill's name after Jill reveals that she loves him is cut out as Fredrickson found the line unnecessary *Some of the soundtrack, with the exception of many sound effects and various music pieces, were replaced by music composed by Jerry Goldsmith, as well as added into certain scenes that lack music, such as the scene when the police come to Mike's home after his brawl with Bob Adams. *The film's ending song is cut out, and an instrumental theme plays in the final scene, and the credits instead play the song Break My Stride by Matthew Wilder. *Mike's line to Bob Adams and the 2 other penguins "How about you people give up?" is changed to "You can just find somebody else!". *Before Bob Adams begins eavesdropping on Jill talking to Madam O'Hara, he is heard singing a small tune to himself, in the original, he was heard singing "Tonight i'll have all the wine I can drink". Casting Fredrickson's intention for the voice cast was to not only bring in some well known voice actors, but also some actors that worked well with their parts, some of the movie's more well known voice actors included Debbie Reynolds, June Foray, Dom Deluise, Lou Diamond Philips, Clancy Brown, and Tim Curry. Even with that, Fredrickson wanted to find actors that perfectly matched Mike and Bob Adams, he stated later on "With characters like them, you want to find actors that perfectly embody their parts, and so I care about that", after a well publicized search, he cast actor and dialogue director Gregory Snegoff as Mike, and Pacifica radio actor Marshall Efron as Bob Adams. Fredrickson first met Snegoff when he came in to be the dialogue director for the movie, and after hearing his voice, he felt he would be perfect as him. Kelsey Grammer had also auditioned for the part. As for Efron, he first heard his voice in animation when he watched Twice Upon a Time, and he decided to call him to be the voice of Bob Adams, in which Efron agreed to do so. Initially the filmmakers considered getting either William Windom, Ed Asner, or Michael Keaton to be Bob Adams' voice. Animation Re-work Similar to a few films like Godzilla: King of the Monsters, certain scenes in A Penguin's Memories were re-filmed or changed out entirely. Many of the differences between the animation in the original and new dub is additional in-between work for some of the character animation, extending some pieces of animation to better sync with the lines, and also refielding certain scenes to correct some problems from the original animation, such as to remove certain fog effects and correct lighting problems, while some of the new scenes involved inserting new scenes to better transition each scene and to replace certain moments in the film. The additional animation work was done by Hyperion Pictures, with some of the animators later working on a few other Hyperion projects like Rover Dangerfield. Release A Penguin's Tale had its premiere at the Annecy International Film Festival in May of 1987, and was released in American theaters on June 12th, 1987. Distribution Fredrickson had struggled to find a distributor for the film, as many film studios such as Warner Bros and Columbia were quite concerned about the film's subject matter being too dark for an animated film, making the film harder to market, although a deal was offered by De Laurentiis Entertainment Group, Fredrickson didn't find it that good of a deal United Artists learned about the film needing a distributor, so they decided to pick up the opportunity of releasing it and acquired the film's distribution rights in May of 1987 shortly before it's premiere at Annecy. However, because of this, MGM/UA Communications Co. was unable to do proper marketing for the film save for various TV spots before it's release and also reprinting a trailer that was created when production on the dub was underway. During this time, the movie was also mentioned on an episode of Night Flight, where Gregory Snegoff was interviewed but credited as Greg Snow. Rating A Penguin's Tale received a PG-13 rating for violence and strong language, as well as mildly frightening scenes and alcoholi. Box Office Because of the limited marketing on the film, and because of competition with the 20th Century Fox film Predator, the film only made $14.6 million at the box office against it's $9.9 million budget Critical Reception A Penguin's Tale initially received mixed reviews from critics, with some praising the story and voice acting, while others criticized the tone, and described the animation as "clunky". In a more positive review from Roger Ebert, he stated "While I do admit the animation needs a good amount of work, the film's story was pretty well done and the voice acting was spectacular". However, in recent years, the movie has obtained a cult following, and reception has become more positive over the years. On Rotten Tomatoes, the film has a score of 80% based on 34 reviews with an average score of 7.3 out of 10, the site's critical consensus reads "Featuring animation that might be a bit clunky, but carrying plenty of heart. ''A Penguin's Memories ''is an anime film that definitely deserves a watch". The film in 2018 also started to become a bit notorious for the fact the character designs from Club Penguin strongly resemble the character designs from this movie, sparking a few internet memes, mostly in the famous "Delta War" scene. The film has also been broadcast on HBO and Showtime from October 1988 to 1996, which partly boosted it's cult status, on Adult Swim in 2005 and again in 2009, both airings with TV-14-V ratings, and on MGM HD in 2014. The film has also been shown on Retroplex a few times. Home Media * 1987 Key Video VHS/Laserdisc (Distributed by CBS/Fox Video) * 1994 MGM/UA Home Video VHS * 2002 MGM DVD * 2017 Kino Lorber Blu-ray/DVDCategory:1987 Category:Anime Category:Anime films Category:English Dub Category:Films Category:Animated Films Category:1987 films Category:United Artists Films Category:United Artists animated films Category:Carl Andy Timeline